Vows From The Heart
by TimberWolfAlpha
Summary: Today's the day, when Alvin and Brittany finally tie the knot, bring you're invitation and take a seat. R&R if you want and I hope you enjoy, CGI version.


**Opening Statement:** So as you guys may know, I sort of slapped a big surprise into your faces with the latest update to "Seville Family Rule Book" and had Alvin finally propose to Brittany. Well this is the ceremony of Alvin and Brittany's wedding day, and the reason I'm writing this before I add more rules to the rule book? Well... I really want to make this as cute and heart warming as possible, so without further delay, let's get to the story.

 **Disclaimer:** AATC is owned by Ross B. and Fox Studios, and the OC's of Nathan, Kris, Zack, Julian, Amani, Cleo and Silas belong to me.

* * *

 **Vows From the Heart.**

Today was the day, it had finally arrived after so much planning, who should do the catering, the seating arrangements, numerous wedding practices, and it all boiled down to this final, life changing moment. So to say that a certain tux wearing chipmunk was nervous was a bit of an understatement, "Okay Alvin, you got this, you faces harder things than this so munk up!" Alvin said to his own reflection, even while he was tying his tie around his neck, though with a bit of difficulty, this bringing his best man Zack Wilson over to help him, "So Alvin, you excited about this day?" Zack asked, Alvin chuckling nervously in response, "Excited and nervous, I mean what if I get up there and I choke up and can't speak?" Alvin asked, the black furred squirrel chuckling as he finished tying Alvin's tie, "You won't choke up, trust me Alvin you got all that out during the practice weddings, just try not to think about this too much, say your vows and kiss the girl," Zack replied, his words causing Alvin to raise a questioning eyebrow, "You seem to know a lot about weddings despite Kris being your first girlfriend. Something you not telling me Zack?" Alvin asked, Zack about to answer when Nathan came through the door, "Alvin, you're on in about five minutes, do NOT be late for your own wedding or I will personally-"

"I get it Nate, I'll be there soon." Alvin replied, even as he started toward the door, made his way down the hall and into the ceremony chamber, in this case the gymnasium of West Eastman High School, Brittany had wanted the theme of her wedding to be a reflection of how they met and, while much more mature, that they were still young at heart. A few people attending had video cameras, these being members of the press that had been allowed in so that they may record the joyous occasion, and a few had turned and started filming Alvin walking down the red carpet towards the gym stage, there waiting for him were Simon and Theodore, both wearing proud smiles as Alvin approached and took his place near his brothers, "Alvin, though as a grooms man I'm obligated to tell you that you still have a chance to call this off," Simon explained, Alvin letting out a light laugh as Zack took his spot next to Simon and Theodore, "I don't plan to do that... I have to live with Brittany after all, and I think she'd kill me if I just up and left-"

"SHUSH! Look," Theodore said, pointing down at the doors that Alvin had just walked in through, his eyes nearly melting at the sight they beheld as the school orchestra started to play the wedding march. There in the door was Alvin's best friend, his love, his mate, and in a few short minutes, his wife, wearing the most elegant white dress he's ever seen her wear. It had a short skirt, though mainly due to the fact that since she was a chipmunk, anything longer than knee length would trip her, and she wasn't too keen on the idea of hurting herself on her wedding day, and the sleeves were embroidered with pink flower designs, the chest of the dress having been stitched in such a way as to show an "A" on the front, though not enough to be seen directly it was something Alvin had requested to give her dress a bit more flare. The veil covering Brittany's face was a sheer light blue, though in the light it looked almost white, and her hair was let down rather than being held up in it's signature ponytail. In Brittany's hands she held a small bouquet of flowers, all white with the ribbon holding them together being pink, and even as Brittany approached, Alvin was smiling, almost feeling himself falling for her all over again.

Soon after Brittany took her place at the stage with her sisters, Kris being the bride's maid, while Amani strolled down the isle throwing flower petals around. Soon after Julian came in with a small pillow, two gold bands secured to it by a red ribbon, and he soon stood at the side of the pulpit that had been set up on the stage, a flash being seen before Silas appeared, a happy smile on his face as he looked at the pulpit and sighed, "Okay, this won't do," Silas said to himself, before he snapped his fingers and made the human sized pulpit shrink down to a proper chipmunk size, cleared his throat and looked to Alvin and Brittany, then around to the witnesses. "Just to clarify, I may be a practitioner of voodoo, but I am every bit capable of binding two souls together in matrimony." Silas said, some laughs being heard from the viewers of the joyous event, before Silas returned his attention to the matter at hand, "Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to witness the joining of these two individuals, as they give themselves to one another to love and to cherish for as long as they may still walk among us. If anyone should object to this, speak now or forever hold your peace." Silas said, and then waited a few seconds, and upon hearing nothing he smiled and looked to Alvin, "Do you, Alvin, take Brittany to be your wife? To have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for as long as you both shall live?" Silas asked, a smile spreading across Alvin's face before he nodded, "I do, now and forever." Alvin replied, Silas then turning to look at Brittany, "And do you, Brittany, take Alvin to be your husband? To have and to hold, in sickness and in health, as long as you both shall live?" Silas asked, manifesting a tissue and gently wiping a tear from Brittany's eye, even as she smiled and nodded herself, "I do, now and forever." Brittany replied, Silas nodding and looking to Julian, "Son, the rings if you please," Silas said, the young bat pup handing Silas the pillow.

Silas then untied the bow and handed Alvin and Brittany the appropriate ring, "Before we complete this event, Alvin and Brittany have written their own vows to say to one another as they place their rings on the others hand, Alvin, if you could please." Silas said, as Alvin nodded and sighed, taking Brittany's left hand and gently sliding the wedding band onto her ring finger, "Brittany, you are my lover and my teacher, you are my model and my accomplice, and you're my true counterpart. I will love you, hold you and honor you, I will respect you, encourage you and cherish you, in health and sickness, through sorrow and success, for all the days of my life." Alvin said, Brittany's eyes watering up again as she looked briefly to the ring on her hand, then took Alvin's left hand and slipped the band she held onto his finger, even as she looked into her soon to be husband's eyes and smiled wider, "Alvin, I promise to be your lover, companion and friend, your partner in parenthood, your ally in conflict, your greatest fan and toughest adversary. Your comrade in adventure, your student and your teacher, your consolation in disappointment, your accomplice in mischief. This is my sacred vow to you, my equal in all things... _All_ things," Brittany replied, Dave in the audience smiling and wiping a tear from his eye, for the first time, Alvin was actually acting like a grown up, and though Dave was proud, it made him think back to when he along with his brothers first showed up in his home, and he smiled at the memory, even as Silas cleared his throat, bringing Dave back to the present, "By the powers vested in me, I now pronounce you to be husband and wife, Alvin you may kiss the bride." Silas said, Alvin gently lifting the veil from Brittany's face, simply admiring her for a few seconds before he leaned in and pressed his lips to hers, both of them closing their eyes as they held the kiss for what seemed like thirty minutes, though was only about five seconds, pulling apart and smiling warmly to each other.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I'd like to officially introduce you to Mr. and Mrs. Alvin Seville," Silas announced, cheers being heard as the wedding march played again, Alvin and Brittany walking back down the isle and exiting the room.

* * *

(The Reception)

"Brittany! Give me the garter already!" Alvin said, waiting outside the washroom as his wife changed into something for the evening, "Good lord, show some patients, don't need my first day as your wife to end in an argument!" Brittany shouted through the door, Alvin rolling his eyes and sighing, "You know, I could help you if you let me in," Alvin said, no sooner the door opening and revealing Brittany in her pink shimmering dress, the one she wore during the IMA's, Alvin having opted for his black blazer and red t-shirt, also the same as he wore for the IMA's. After receiving the garter, Alvin and Brittany entered the school cafeteria, where the other guests have already taken their seats, among them being Ian Hawke, Captain Corelli from the Carnival Dreams, Zoe and her assortment of "friends", as well as Redfoo himself. During the dinner, Zack stood up and tapped his glass, drawing everyone's attention, "So, we all having fun tonight?" Zack asked, everyone responding to the affirmative, "That's good, because let me tell you, since I've met Alvin and the rest of the gang I've heard some pretty crazy things, like how when Alvin and his brothers first met Dave, they knocked the man out with a jar of popcorn!" Zack said, everyone laughing as Alvin rolled his eyes and chuckled, "Luckily Dave doesn't hold grudges, otherwise... we may not be here today for this wonderful occasion, and personally-" at this point, Zack turns and places a hand on Alvin's shoulder, smiling to him as he spoke, "-Alvin, you are a lucky man, even if you're a chipmunk," Zack said, as he then turned to Brittany and grinned, "I know the first dance is supposed to be between fathers and daughters, but seeing as Alvin's father is the only parent here, I'd like to offer to stand substitute for the father in this first dance," Zack explained, Brittany glancing to her husband and getting a nod, "Go for it, just don't tire him out, he still has to dance with Kris later." Alvin said, as Brittany got up and took Zack's hand, "Thanks, you didn't have to do this," Brittany said, even as Zack lead her through an elaborate waltz, the two dancing together as Alvin watched, a smile on his face as he took in the thought that today marked his and Brittany's new life together as husband and wife.

Eventually, the time came for Alvin and Brittany to share their own first dance, the two going through a classic dance before Alvin shook his head, "Okay, this isn't cutting it, REDFOO HIT IT!" Alvin shouted, the red haired man getting up and taking out his tablet and a wireless speaker from his pockets, hitting a button before a certain piano riff started to be heard, a grin forming on Brittany's face as she recognized the song, Alvin and Brittany leaping onto the table Redfoo had stationing himself at before Alvin started to sing.

Alvin: _Redfoo, Alvin, Brittany, just married... get juicy!_

Redfoo: _Yeah babies!_

Brittany: _Get juicy, let's go!_

Redfoo: _I walked into the party._

Alvin: _Tell em what you saw Foo._

Redfoo: _I seen somethin' I never saw_

Brittany: _What was it?_

Redfoo: _Everybody was movin'_

 _Groovin'_

 _Girls, they were dancing on the bar!_

Alvin: _Say what?_

Redfoo: _Now this wasn't no ordinary dance,_

 _Hey Brittany, now why is it they swimmin' in a trance?_

Brittany: _They juicy!_

Redfoo: _I couldn't figure it out, like your grandpa's riddle,_

Redfoo/Alvin/Brittany: _I asked 'em what they doin' and they said, "Juicy Wiggle"!_

At that point, the next thing heard was "Now move your hips and dance like fish!" before Alvin and Brittany started doing the Juicy Wiggle themselves, this act itself reminding the newly wedded couple about how they had thrown a party for Dave, and danced the same thing together in much the same way as they were now, both wearing smiles as eventually other guests started to join in, the entire song being played while Alvin and Brittany danced next to Redfoo, all the guests having a blast until the song ended.

After that, came the cutting of the cake, which there were two of, one sized for the human guests to enjoy, while the other was scaled down so Alvin and Brittany could cut the cake, "You know Alvie, I'll have to make a note of where we got the cakes from," Brittany said, Alvin giving his wife a confused look, "Why? We could just have Theo and Ellie make our cake again-" no sooner than he spoke, Brittany splattered her slice into Alvin's face, laughing her tail off as her husband just took this in and licked some of the cake off his lips, "Hmm, Britt, does this taste funny to you?" Alvin asked, no sooner splattering his slice of cake into Brittany's face, this eventually leading to a small food fight between the couple, one which Dave didn't get angry about, the way he saw it, this was a "last hurrah" for the both of them before they officially took on the responsibilities of being married. After the impromptu food fight, Alvin and Brittany got cleaned up and actually ate their cake, then got ready to toss the bouquet and garter, Alvin grinning to Brittany as he prepared to throw the garter, "My money is on Simon and Jeanette catching these things," Alvin said, Brittany rolling her eyes and tossing her bouquet, Alvin tossing the garter soon after, then the two turned and gasped at the sight of Eleanor and Theodore having caught them, "Wow, wasn't expecting that!" Brittany said, sharing a brief kiss with Alvin before the two made their way to the school parking lot, where Toby waited with his car, having actually cleaned it inside and out just for today, and for once wasn't playing any sort of videogame, rather he was the driver for the newly wedded couple.

Before Alvin and Brittany could get in the car though, like ticks on a deer the paparazzi crowded the couple, barraging them with questions so fast they couldn't even think, until a shriek was heard and both Nathan and Cleo landed before the married couple, "Alright, back it up! You can ask your questions after their honeymoon!" Nathan shouted, Cleo growling and hissing at a couple reporters while Alvin and Brittany slipped into the car and Toby sped off, a "Just Married" sign on the back window as a few cans on strings were dragged by the vehicle. Once home, Alvin carried Brittany across the threshold, and then to their room to consummate the marriage, which was apparently loud, long and very satisfying for both parties involved if Toby had to guess by the sounds he unfortunately heard coming from Alvin and Brittany's bedroom. (A/N: too lazy right now to add a love scene, might make that a separate post in the future)

* * *

Alvin and Brittany simply laid in bed, gazing into each others eyes and smiling dumbly. "So, Mrs. Seville, how's it feel to finally tie the knot?" Alvin asked, placing a kiss to Brittany's forehead as she giggled a bit, "It feels like I'm in heaven right now, but I gotta ask... what made you want to marry me? Not that I'm questioning your judgement, just curious," Brittany asked, Alvin chuckling and pulling his wife up so she was laying on top of him, "Well, I figured it was the right time... to be honest I bought the ring just before the IMA's but we got stuck on the island and I figured that _then_ would not be the wisest time to propose to you," Alvin replied, Brittany giggling and laying her head onto Alvin's chest, listening to his heart beating, "Why would you say that?" Brittany asked, Alvin raising his eyebrow, "Umm... maybe because your first words on the island were, and I quote, "I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"... yeah, I'll be honest not a big encouragement to pop the question." Alvin explained, this causing Brittany to laugh in genuine amusement, then she placed a lick to Alvin's cheek, "As much as I'd love to just stay here and repeatedly consummate our marriage, I think we need to get out with the family, they must be missing us." Brittany said, as she got up and got herself dressed, putting on a pink skirt and t-shirt, and a denim jacket, Alvin slipping into his usual hoodie and then pulled Brittany into a hug from behind, "I love you so much Brittany, never forget that." Alvin said, placing a kiss to her neck before he pulled away and let his wife fix her hair.

"HEY! IF YOU TWO ARE QUITE DONE, I'M ORDERING PIZZA, WHAT DO YOU TWO WANT?!" Toby shouted through the door, causing both Alvin and Brittany to jump in surprise, the two sharing a brief laugh before they answered, "Hawaiian please!" Brittany calls back, Alvin repeating the same thing "OKAY!" Toby shouted back, even as Alvin and Brittany exited the room, Brittany having decided to keep her hair down, "Toby! Stop shouting! We're right here!" Alvin said, Tody then glancing down and smiling, "I don't usually go for any sentiment, seeing as usually go "pewpewpew" all day, but I have to say, since you guys got together I knew you'd one day be married, and I'm glad for you both..." Toby explained, Alvin and Brittany wearing shocked expressions and then sharing a laugh, "Wow, sorry Toby but I wasn't expecting that from you, thanks," Brittany said, as she hugged Alvin around the neck and kissed his cheek, just happy to finally be his wife rather than just his mate, she was fine with being his mate, to her still somewhat animal brain it was essentially the same as being married, but something about being legally bonded to her mate made her feel a lot warmer in her heart, like she was falling for Alvin all over again... and she couldn't be happier.

* * *

So how was that? Did I do good on the whole event? Trust me this took research, I had Alvin and Brittany married before in my old story "All in the Family" but I had never actually written the event itself. Anywho, hope you enjoyed, tell me what you think in the box below, and I'll see you with more Rules next time... BYE!

* * *

And now, a random moment in the Seville home:

*Miles playing video games while Simon and Jeanette stand before each other*

Jeanette: I wish I had a new boyfriend.

*Jeanette then snaps her fingers, and Simon changes into Alvin, causing Miles to look to the now red clad chipmunk and grow a bit confused*

Alvin: I wish I had a new girlfriend.

*Alvin then snaps his fingers and Jeanette changes into Brittany, Miles leaping off the couch and shoving Brittany and Alvin aside*

Miles: I WANT SOME OF THIS!

*Miles then snaps his fingers, only to end up with Toby on his back*

Toby: Hey there silly boy.

Miles: AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!


End file.
